


Zapałki

by Merile



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merile/pseuds/Merile
Summary: (więc w końcu zdecydowałam się to nawet opublikować. wowowow)Łamanie Kiry Izuru wydaje się zupełnie prostą, odrobinę zabawną, czynnością. Albo może Ginowi po prostu się nudzi. Kto wie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incarnandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnandine/gifts).



Czasem zastanawia się, jak prosto byłoby złamać Kirę Izuru. 

Prawda jest taka, że Izuru sam prosi się o bycie wykorzystanym, patrząc na niego wielkimi, ufnymi oczami i oddając całą swoją lojalność i całe swoje serce w ręce ukochanego kapitana. To trochę jak z nadzieją dawać dziecku zapałki, myśli Gin, przyglądając się porucznikowi, zapałka za zapałką, byle choć na chwilę złapać przebłysk ciepłego ognia, na moment wpatrzeć się w płomienie. Pożary zdarzają się przypadkiem. 

Nie bierze go na serio, nie ma najmniejszego nawet powodu, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób uświadamiać komukolwiek istotność Kiry Izuru. Porucznik wydaje się zdawać sobie z tego sprawę aż za dobrze, z niemym spokojem godząc się na własną nieważność i odwracając grzecznie głowę, gdy Gin rozmawia z kimś o wyższej pozycji, z kimś o wyższym statucie, z kimś komu w tym jednym momencie poświęca więcej uwagi. Wyjątkiem jest Aizen, bo wtedy chabrowe oczy Kiry zamieniają się w małe, malutkie szparki a dłonie chowają w rękawy, zaciskając w pięści.

Przez jakiś czas Ichimaru udaje, że nie zauważa. 

Przez jakiś czas Kia udaje, że mu wierzy. 

To coś, o co nigdy nie zapyta - Gin wie o tym aż za dobrze i wykorzystuje to do ostatniej małej kropelki cierpliwości, do zaciśniętych do białości pięści i niebieskich oczu patrzących na niego z wyrzutem. Ichimaru reaguje śmiechem; zawsze reaguje śmiechem i nigdy nie mówi, nigdy nie dodaje żadnych szczegółów ani żadnych aluzji. Wystarczy że patrzy, a w Kirze gotuje się wszystko, a Kira traci panowanie i wygląda jakby bardzo, bardzo tej swojej niepamiętności nienawidził. Ale wystarczy, że Gin popatrzy na niego trochę dłużej, że pochyli się i przejeżdżając po linii żuchwy zapyta: "wszystko dobrze, I-zu-ru?" a jego porucznik mięknie, wzdycha i złość nagle mu mija, i zostaje tylko to paskudne, okropeczne przygnębienie, którego nigdy nie udaje mu się do końca ukryć, bo przecież jest w porządku, bo przecież nie powie słowa za dużo, bojąc się że wyjdzie za linię trochę za bardzo, że nie ubierze całej tej masy uczuć w grzecznościowe formułki nadające się na opowiedzenie kapitanowi. Gin mówi kiedyś, że może Kira powinien napisać mu wiersz, na co zamiast odpowiedzi dostaje tylko suchy, niewesoły uśmiech; "przecież obaj wiemy, że nie rozumiesz poezji, kapitanie". ��Powstaje haiku, którego Gin nigdy nie zobaczy, Kira może tego dopilnować. Jest dobry w pilnowanie takich rzeczy; nawet jeśli kapitan widzi wiele, nie widzi przecież wszystkiego a Izuru ma przecież własny, bardzo prywatny umysł i nawet, jeżeli czasem ma wrażenie, że jeśli popatrzy w oczy Ichimaru zbyt długo, ten odkryje wszystkie jego tajemnice, wystarczy przecież odwrócić wzrok.

Gdy jest sam myśli, że Gin Ichimaru jest trochę jak promień księżyca, którego nie da się złapać, nigdy nie do końca. Można próbować uchwycić go w ten czy inny sposób; w wierszach, w obrazach, w muzyce, ale nie odda się przecież istotności blasku księżyca i niemożności złapania światła w jakiejkolwiek formie sztuki. Zgadza się więc na otrzymywane skrawki tak jak zgadzałby się na imitację światła ktoś, kto nie ma dostępu do słońca; z wdzięcznością większą niż chciałby przyznać przed samym sobą dziękuje za krótkie sekundy zainteresowania. Nie jest głupi, nie jest nawet naiwny - przymrużone oczy kapitana nie obiecują niczego więcej niż krótkiej zabawy, odrobiny gry. Kira daje się jednak wciągnąć i podoba mu się to o wiele, wiele bardziej niż powinno; o wiele bardziej niż to przyzwoite i nie może zrobić nic, jak tylko wykrzywić się do własnego odbicia, patrząc w lustro. 

Istnieją więc - jednocześnie razem i trochę bardziej osobno, z Kirą który zawsze jest tam gdzie powinien i na wyciągnięcie ręki; z Ginem którego nie ma prawie nigdy i żeby złapać go choć na chwilę trzeba gonić i gonić. Tak przynajmniej wydaje się Izuru na początku; dopóki któregoś wieczoru kapitan nie wchodzi do jego kwater bez pukania i bez słowa układa się na posłaniu zupełnie tak, jakby mieszkanie było jego własne. To wtedy Kira uczy się, że czasem wystarczy poczekać; w ten sam sposób, w który czeka się na pełnie księżyca. Staje się więc mistrzem cierpliwości doskonale znającym swoje szanse; śpiącym snem lżejszym i lżejszym, bo Ichimaru czasem wydaje się wchodzić w środku nocy tylko po to, żeby zaraz zniknąć i na wpół przebudzony Kira nie wie czy to sen, czy nocna zjawa. Czasami wstaje i - tylko na wszelki wypadek - robi herbaty, po czym stawia ją na stoliku, zostawiając obok dwie czarki. Czasami zapomina o niej kompletnie a gdy budzi się, znajduje czajniczek do połowy pusty. 

Przypominają mu się bajki, które być może usłyszał w dzieciństwie, albo które opowiadał kiedyś kapitan; o lisich duchach czekających na gankach na podarki od ludzi, na zwierzęta błogosławiące lub przeklinające domy w zależności od rodzaju zostawionej ofiary. W momentach takich jak te - gdy szary świt podnosi dopiero leniwie słońce, a Kira Izuru przebudza się na moment, by zobaczyć w rogu cień i usłyszeć szczęk odstawianej na stolik czarki - zastanawia się do której kategorii zalicza się Gin, za którą połowę robiłby on sam. Są to jednak myśli tak niejasne, że rozmywają się wraz z sennymi marami gdy porucznik budzi się wreszcie nie pamięta już nic ani o lisach, ani o wypitej do połowy herbacie.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludzie mówią czasem, że Gin nie zna swojego porucznika. Nie, żeby Gin specjalnie się przejmował, ale cóż, mówią. Widzi to czasem w ich spojrzeniach, widzi w zaciśniętych pięściach śmiesznego Hisagiego i zmarszczonych brwiach Renjiego, i zmartwionych oczach małej Hinamori. Aż śmiać mu się zachciewa.

Prawda jest taka, że Gin zna każdy gest, każde najmniejsze poruszenie i skrzywienie ust, że Gin mógłby wyrecytować Izuru z pamięci, opowiedzieć ze wszystkimi szczegółami; patrzy przecież długo i zawsze, obserwuje leniwie lecz uważnie, dokładnie badając reakcję na dotyk, na słowo, na zmiany pogodowe. 

Jak na przykład; jest czwartek i pada, co oznacza że włosy Kiry będą całe pokręcone i w nieładzie; Gin wspomni o tym, oczywiście, nakręcając jeden z kosmyków na palec i chichocząc. Potem pocałuje go, przyciągając do siebie trochę bardziej i Izuru nawet przez moment spróbuje powiedzieć coś o biurze, ale w końcu podda się, obejmując kapitana za szyję, zaciskając dłonie na karku i z łóżka nie wyjdą aż do południa, dopóki Kira nie przypomni sobie o tych naprawdę ważnych raportach na zeszły wtorek i nie ucieknie, zbierając w panice resztki garderoby rozrzuconej wcześniejszego dnia niedbale po pokoju. Ichimaru pouśmiecha się tylko, przewróci na drugi bok. Zasłuży tym na wywrócenie oczami i - może - urażone prychnięcie naprawdę, kapitanie, mógłbyś chociaż poudawać że się przejmujesz. 

To jedna z takich małych oczywistości. 

Chociaż Kira ma też zwyczaje swoje własne, małe nawyki i zamyślenia. Gin budzi się kiedyś w środku nocy i widzi porucznika siedzącego na werandzie, głowa zadarta lekko do góry i wie, że Izuru zastanawia się nad czymś głęboko przygryzając lekko wargę i przymykając oczy. Może myśli nad nowym wierszem, może wymyśla kolejne strategie gry w shogi; za to Ichimaru głowy nie da. Wyjątkiem jest gdy są po misji i stracili ludzi; wtedy porucznik będzie raz po raz przewijał w głowie walkę, szukając błędnych posunięć, co można było zrobić inaczej. W lepsze dni, zawoła go z powrotem. W te normalniejsze, pozwoli mu siedzieć, czasem trzeba. 

Zna gesty, zna przyzwyczajenia, chociaż czasem nie rozumie. Jak można nie lubić persymonek? Pyta kiedyś i Kira nie przestaje się śmiać, słysząc jego zdziwiony głos po raz kolejny przez dziesiątki lat. Albo poezja, momenty w których Izuru zamiera na moment, zagapia się na coś tylko po to, by po chwili wyrecytować małe haiku, albo jakiś dwulinijkowy wiersz, coś równie głupiutkiego. Albo te oczy, wielkie i niebieskie, które patrzą się na Gina w ten dziwny, dziwaczny sposób którego nie potrafi - nie chce - rozszyfrować. Nie odwraca przecież wzroku, więc tylko udawać może że nie widzi, uśmiechać się szerzej, odwrócić uwagę. Nie idź tam, chce powiedzieć, nie w tę stronę, ma dodać, prowadząc Kirę dokładnie nad przepaść i doskonale znając sobie z tego sprawę. 

To nie tak, że Ichimaru nie zdaje sobie sprawy z konsekwencji; to nie tak, że Kira miał patrzeć na niego tymi oczami. Pewnego dnia, ot, stało się i Gin może złapał niuans odrobineczkę za późno. Zdarza się, wzruszył więc ramionami i westchnął, dając Kirze pisać poematy o śniegu i srebrze, i o lisach, i o zbyt wielu kwiatach pnących się do księżycowego światła. A potem robi to, co robi najlepiej. Uśmiecha się, zbyt szeroko i zbyt kpiąco. 

Naprawdę, Izuru? Nie miałem pojęcia, mówi. Ostatecznie przecież, jak mawiają ludzie, Gin nie zna swojego porucznika. 

(Pewnego dnia Kira przestaje się nabierać.)

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś to przeczytał, podziwiam. Myślałam, że fandom bleacha umarł już dawno, no kto by się spodziewał.


End file.
